pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/any Hard Mode Spike Trapper
So ur done right after u lay down the 4th dust trap and thats it?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 22:20, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Better Build prof=R/any WildernessSurvival=12+1+3 Expertise=12+3trapTrapTrapTrapquicknessdefensechaserWinnowing/build set up winnowing-> Sperpents -> hit all your traps-> once your done with your 3rd dust trap hit what else is up and pull with storm chaser-> hit whirling defenses whe your at traps. It works on almost anything in Hard mode.heh... I should make my own page :P. Mind if i use this one o.O? 96.25.107.153 03:37, 22 May 2008 (EDT) : Sorry, had to change it. Mine is Superior in almost every way. No E-managment problems, No need for switching secondaries, no need for skill. Lol. This build works all around in HM and NM. Not trying to dis you because your the one who inspired me for a hard mode trapping build. I appreciate it alot.Bluerask 04:15, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Adjusted some lines as in Grammar, also gave optional a better explanation. Sun 17:30, 22 May 2008 (EDT) How about Trapper's Speed in stead of serpents? Recharge is lower but you also put the traps down faster and you can maintain it all the time --Saz 17:43, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Better yet, how do you not die? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:31, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :Thats what i was thinking when i tested it...but it works amazingly. I SOMETIMES get hit like once before traps activate. It works test it And trappers speed isnt as effective because that means less traps = less dmg = your dead and they aren't.Rapta pm me ig if you wanna see it in action. I wanna make a vid but im lazy x_xBluerask 00:33, 23 May 2008 (EDT) : And yes Relyk after the 4th dust trap its gg owned to your baddies. Damage is a spike from piercing traps then they get finished by the dust traps.Bluerask 00:35, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yah, I didn't read it was a solo build. Echo dust works better imo, if you really want speed. And tripwire for the kd --Saz 09:53, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::: This takes just as long and if not is faster than the echo version. With far greater energy managment and the hassle of capping echo and IMO i think that dust trap affects the drop rate. Like the A/E build when you kill a bunch at once with little variety of skills drops seem to fade out of existence.Bluerask 16:51, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I agree that energy is better on this bar but lol, don't talk shit now pl0x. Dust trap is THE killing trap, having armor ignoring damage and all, everyone knows that by now. So don't say that 1 dust trap a time would be faster than 2. Especially since one dust trap does 130dmg. Spike trap is only good for actually keeping them on the dust trap, so that arguement doesn't matter. At all. And at least 90% of the rangers capped echo so far. I personally only capped spike long after I got echo with my ranger. Also, capping spike trap and capping echo is the same hassle. Talking about dust trap affecting drop rate is something that applies for all traps, not just dust trap, which would make all trapping builds bad. If that's the case, I don't understand why you're defending the build or even created it in the first place. And yes, I've trapped with both echo dust as with this one, and yes, the echo dust was faster. --Saz 15:54, 24 May 2008 (EDT) : When i used the echo build on vermin they scatter with heart of shadow.Bluerask 18:04, 25 May 2008 (EDT) I tested it on the vermin, the knights, and the elementals outside sardelac. As long as you aren't making crazy long pulls, I don't think you really need storm chaser ... you could put piercing trap or viper's nest instead (with your 6 spare attribute points in beast mastery) Charon 02:11, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :I just tried this build out, works great in Easy mode, however in hard mode you will get humped by the bladed aatxe and have a bad day. Needs a better run skill then storm chaser for hard mode. 07:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up I got rid of some of the old comments because they make no sense to people who don't know how the build was changed.Bluerask 16:52, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Question Alot of the votes say this has poor energy managment. If you have 16 expertise like it says your energy will be fine. I trap this with 30 energy and never have problems. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 21:45, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :and wud mark of pain work? That Twin 14:38, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::No. Either they're dead before you can cast, or you are dead before you can cast. :: Mr Anderson0o 20:40, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hai I'm Trapper's Speed, and im still better than serpent's quickness. |Intemet Internet| 13:31, 10 December 2008 (EST) Waste of slots What a waste of slots. You just bring 4 traps, Trapper's Speed, Quickening Zephyr, Whirling Defence and Troll Unguent. I ran this build (along with a friend) on the Vermin in HM. It works great, except for the boss, which we managed to kill after 5mins of laying traps. Mr Anderson0o 20:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC)